1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic watch with a multiple function display having the ability to display information besides the time such as a biorhythm.
2. Background Art
Various types of watches which display biorhythms have been demonstrated. For example, those which digitally display the respective values of PSI (such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Showa 64-10861), those which use curves and a cursor in order to show where in the cycle of PSI the current day falls (such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Showa 62-32429), and those which display PSI on a graph.
However, when displaying the respective PSI rhythms by numerical values, there was the disadvantage that it was difficult to grasp the condition of the various rhythms, that is, whether they were in a downswing, an upswing, or a caution day.
On the other hand, those analog displaying the respective PSI with a long hand, short hand, and second hand of a watch displayed in a liquid crystal display device have been invented, but there was the problem of reduced visibility because the respective rhythms were displayed on the same character panel. Furthermore, there was the problem that flit was forgotten which hand corresponded to which rhythm, the condition of the biorhythm was absolutely unable to be known.